Este fue su secreto
by Citric Impulse
Summary: -¿Crees que arruinaría el momento si te beso?- Los momentos asi, no se repiten seguido. Pero claro, James podria encargarse de que lo hicieran.


-Canuto, ¡No hay lugar!-Dijo James, estaban entrando al tren y dado a que habían llegado tarde no había lugar.

-Yo si tengo Cornamenta. Más te vale encontrar un compartimiento, a menos que quieras pasar todo el viaje en el pasillo.- y dicho esto su "mejor" amigo, en el que siempre confiaba se fue con tres chicas rubia.

-¡Me dejaron colgado!- Exclamo James indignado. Vago durante un largo rato, intentando encontrar a su otro amigo, Remus alias Lunático, pero no hubo caso. Cundo se canso de caminar se dirigió al vagón del equipaje, muy resignado, pero pensando en que, al menos se podría sentar un rato. Camino hasta que a unos pocos metros de llegar a su destino, escucho sollozos provenientes del último vagón.

Se sorprendió mucho, pues al abrir la puerta se encontró a Remus que consolaba, sin resultado, a la chica que últimamente perseguía James, Lily Evans.

-¿Que le ocurrió, Lunático?-pregunto preocupado

- No lo se. Comenta algo de su madre, pero no la entiendo bien.-Respondió el muchacho. La joven no dio señales de haber percibido la presencia de James.

-Vete, yo la cuido- Dijo James decidido.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Remus, muy dudativo de dejar a Lily con James, sabia que su amigo no le haría nada a Lily estando ella en un estado tan precario, pero no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente preocupado. El chico asintió con la cabeza, firmemente. Remus, sin discutir mas, se fue.

-¿Que ocurre Lili?-Pregunto James arrodillándose hasta llegar a su altura. La chica levanto la cabeza, confusa, y James, por primera vez desde que la conocía, vio como de sus mejillas caían abundantes lágrimas rasgadas. Al verla así a James se le partió el corazón.

-Po-Potter, la-largate-Dijo Lili tartamudeando ya que le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de sus pulmones.

-No- se opuso James- yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me digas que te ocurre.-le exigió el chico.

El pensó que la chica, literalmente, lo iba a asesinar luego, pero Lily era una caja de sorpresas ya que, para su asombro, se lanzo a sus brazos y volvió a sollozar amargamente en el hueco de su garganta.

Cuando James vio que la chica se calmaba le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Que ocurre Lili?- La chica lo medito un momento, y se cuestiono a si misma si contarle su tristeza, que no era nada para tomárselo a broma, o mandarlo a freír espárragos. Finalmente se decidió, de mala gana, a por la primera, ya que necesitaba a alguien para contárselo.

-Es mi madre, murió hace dos días-Respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

James sabia como se sentía Lili, pues sus propios padres habían muerto hacia apenas un año.

-¿Sabes que me dijo mi padre una vez?-Le pregunto el.

-No, ¿que te dijo?-Pregunto Lily con curiosidad.

-Me dijo que no por miedo a errar, vas a dejar de jugar.-dijo el. Lily lo medito un rato.

-¿Significa que no debo dejar que eso me derrumbe y que debo seguir luchando contra lo que sea que me haga daño, sin importarme?- Pregunto

-Así es, recuerda a tu madre si quieres, pues es bueno recordar, pero no te derrumbes por algo que no tiene solución, solo sigue luchando-le respondió simplemente. –Yo solo lo entendí años mas tarde.- Murmuro en vos mas baja, sin embargo Lily lo escucho pero no comento nada.

-Gracias James, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor- Dijo Lily con mucha sinceridad.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y Lily comenzó a perderse en ese mar de color avellana que tanto le gustaba y hubiera seguido así si una voz no la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que arruinaría el momento si te beso?-obviamente Potter siempre iba a ser Potter, pero como ya sabemos Lili era una caja de sorpresas, y por suerte, de buenas sorpresas por que respondió algo que el o hubiese esperado nunca.

-No, no creo que lo arruine, es mas, creo que lo mejorara-Dijo Lili con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. James, aunque sorprendido gratamente, no perdió el tiempo y agarro delicadamente a Lili de mentón y la beso. Al principio fue un beso dulce y tímido, pero de pronto paso a ser un beso rápido, furioso y apasionado.

De improviso James la separo, Lili, un poco enojada por esa interrupción, escucho lo que dijo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- De repente, a Lily se le fue el malhumor y respondió rebosante de alegría, con un beso. Así que James dijo:

-Lo tomare por un si- Y a continuación se fundieron en un beso mas desesperado, furioso y apasionado que antes.  
Lo que paso allí nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Lunático, el más inteligente de todos. Por que...

Este, fue su secreto.


End file.
